Try Again
by cheezy.wick15
Summary: Set after 3x17, bit AU and OCC. Amelia is living her life according to the routine she has created for herself. Until she meets the guy who doesn't want to tell anyone about himself. Instead of dying, Deadshot survives and gets a second chance to have a fresh start over. He is no longer a criminal from Starling City and no one knows of his past.


**After watch Arrow 3x17, I was beginning to like Floyd Lawton (Deadshot) character and it upset me that the writers killed him off. When watching the show they never really showed him exactly when the bomb went off so it could be a possibility that Deadshot could be still alive. Like maybe he jumped off the building before the explosion happened and he survived. Any I want to show that through this story.**

***This is my first story so warning there will be many grammar mistakes but hopefully no spelling so please bare with me and give this story a chance.**

**CW owns the Arrow and its character, I just own Amelia. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**What was I thinking?**

"Mia, I'm sorry about your loss but you should not be sitting her and feeling guilty," my best and most trusted friend, Lydia said. We were having our usual lunch at a small local café that was close by Lydia's workplace.

Earlier that day, I had received a call from the Kansia Federal Penitentiary that my biological father had passed away couple hours ago. At first it wasn't much of a surprise because few months ago I got a call from the penitentiary saying my father is dying from a brain tumor, stage 4 and his last wish is to see his daughter. I had the whole time to think about it but the history that I shared with him made me refuse to go. The last time he saw me was when I was 10 months old, _to which I don't even remember,_ right before I was handed to the foster care. And now I'm an orphan because my mother died in a car accident when I think I was 2 months old.

"I know but I just can't help but think that what would have happened if I did went to see him for the last time?" I questioned while I shook the past memories off. I went to pick up the last French fries right before Lydia's hand came right on top of mine.

"Hun, it doesn't matter now because he made his choice 23 years ago when he committed that crime and you didn't own him anything. Not even a visit at the prison." She then chose to pick up the last fries that was mine and ate it. "Sorry," she said when I gave her a death glare.

For a moment I forgot what was I upset about and instead I was coming up ways to hurt my best friend for committing two crimes. First one was that she stopped me from eating my food and then later she ate the food that was mine. But then I realized what Lydia said and I wanted to tell her that despite the fact my dad wasn't there for me at all, I should have gone to visit him. However I couldn't do say it so I kept quiet.

Our conversation moved to our work, Lydia worked as a social worker because she believe that she can help those children who are going through what we both went at their age. Lydia and I have known each other since when I was 7 and placed in the new foster place and while Lydia was 11 and helped me in that place. I could say she is like a sister that I never had and we have been through the good and bad times together.

While Lydia had pixie blond hair, was 5'10, with blue eyes, kind of pale but still rocked it pretty well, and a personality that attracted everyone both the girls and guys. I was the opposite with waist long dark hair, 5'2, dark brown eyes, with caramel like skin, and a personality that will scary people away. Plus a nose piecing that always got me long weird stares.

Which is why when it came to work, it was still opposite. I worked two jobs, one was in a small library that was close to my place and then worked at a bar that was outside of the town as a waitress. Since both jobs paid little and I still had to the pay rent and my bills, my life was quiet busy for now.

We said our goodbyes and promised to call each other later. Since I was on a lunch break, I went straight back to the library to resume my work. I had this routine which was I worked at the library from 7am-2pm, go home take a nap (make up for the loss of my sleep), then start my night shift from 6:30pm-2am, come back home, sleep, and start all over again. This routine was going strong for past 2 years, my life was boring and I admit I had no life except work as a robot but this was it.

Later that night, while driving to work my car chose that moment of my day to give up on me. "No, no, no, NO!" I got out of the car feeling frustrated then looked both ways of the highway to see if a car or a van. _Great now I'm gonna be late for work for the first time in 2 years. Why couldn't be anything else, like my shower not working? I would've survived going to work without showering for one day. _The highway I chose for the way was the one people barely used so I knew there wouldn't be anyone anytime soon driving by here. I got my bag and headed toward the woods that was along the highway. Didn't really think what I was going to get from walking into the woods but I was hoping if I could find some kind of a building with people in it.

I took my phone out and turned the flashlight on to help me guide my way through the place. After walking for 10 minute, I see smoke up in the sky and head toward it. While walking my mind started thinking about the conversation I had with Lydia. I was still unsure if I had done the right thing or not. Before I could've came up with a decision, I tripped over something and fell both on my knees and hands/elbows.

"Shit," I said as I looked my new injuries. Well okay, they weren't exactly injuries but the skin on my arm and elbow was scratched and I think it was bleeding a little. I faced my flashlight at the thing I fell from and to see that it wasn't a thing but a person.

The person was a dude, who was flat on his stomach and I'm sure he wasn't there to have sleepover in the woods so I went close to get a better look. He was still breathing but it was really slow and shallow which meant he was hurt. I turned him over to see his face was covered with dirt and his right eye was covered with this weird looking eye patch. I felt my hands became wet by just holding him, when I looked it was drenched in blood.

At the moment I was surprisingly feeling normal, I mean my heart should be racing because it's not something I deal with every night. I quickly wipe the blood on my shirt and call the ambulance. "Um hi, I need an ambulance over here," I said in the phone. They asked where over here was and since even I didn't know either I told them to track down my phone to which they did.

"Hey, the ambulance is coming so just hang on, okay," I informed the guy even though I was sure he didn't even heard it. But since I'm getting surprised a lot this night, he was actually conscious, _yay another surprise._

He let out a sound but then coughed and tried to speak again. "They can't..." he took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing, "know who I am," and then he passed out. Before I could've asked why or who he was, he just gave out on me. _Out of all the people in the world, why is weird shit happening to me._ I sat there in confusion while half of his body was on me and waited for the ambulance. They came quick because of the nearby fire and helped the man get him off me and into the vehicle.

"Ma'am, are you injured?" one of the girl paramedic asked.

"No, I'm fine and this is his blood," I pointed at the shirt when the girl gave me a look when she saw it.

"Alright but you will still need to come with me?" she turned around and walked back to the ambulance.

I tried to catch up but man she walked fast, "But why, I mean I'm alright and it's him who need the medical attention not me."

"It's a safety procedure," without giving any further explanation and she motioned me to get inside and sit beside the stretcher. We arrive at the hospital and they move to get the dude out and inside the hospital so fast, I felt as if I was seeing The Flash from the comic books in action. I followed them in and waited if someone could just come and tell me that I'm free to go.

After some time this nurse came in the waiting area with a clipboard in her hand and started asking me questions. "Were you the one with the patient who was injured due to the fire?"

"Yes, but -," I was cut off because of her second question. "What's your name and what is your relation with the patient?"

The first question was pretty easy "Amelia Faubert," however the second was not so easy. Just then I remembered what the guy said to me right before he became unconscious, that no one could know who he was. _Well even if I tried telling anyone who he was, I couldn't because even I don't know who the hell he was._ I looked up to see the nurse who was patiently waiting for me to answer the other question.

I could feel the pressure building inside me and because of not wanting to say something stupid, the words flew out my mouth. "He's my husband." _The things I could've picked to say who he was and I picked that! What was I thinking? _Not only I said something ridiculous but got myself into something that I shouldn't have. Just then I could feel myself panic and my heart race.

**Please review and I want to know if I should continue with this story or not. The update depends on you guys and on your opinion. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
